This Episode is About Basketball
This episode is about basketball is the 9th episode of Battle for BFDI and the episode number 40 in general of the series Battle for Dream Island. It was released on April 6, 2018. conspire Cold Open Marcador pide Stapy para jugar "comer la suciedad " con él. Stapy al instante está de acuerdo, pero después de darse cuenta de lo que Marker dijo, retrocede y decide no jugar. Coiny entra en la escena y sirve marcador de la suciedad de la torta en un plato, lo que hace que la introducción para comenzar porque levantó la mano como cuatro y otros lo hizo. Tarta en estaca While Donut is hosting cake on the stake, jelly and lightning are trying to steal the 'swollen fries' that the jelly saw on the chips at the beginning of "answered questions", donut then jelly, and scares. La gelatina muerde las papas amarillas, pero gritan. Resultan ser X. X les dice que huyó cuando él y cuatro estaban siendo multiplicados por cero (donut). Se escondió en varios lugares, como debajo de la cesta que los perdedores utilizaron en "cuatro va demasiado lejos " y el fragmento de la mandíbula Ruby estaba jugando con "la pelota mentirosa que no desea ". Al ver que X está presente, donut le da a X la responsabilidad de hacer pastel en juego. Sin embargo, X Lee los votos hacia atrás, diciendo que Stapy fue eliminado primero. Stapy pide puffball para asegurarse de Foldy y Bell obtener sus pasteles, y se va. X luego se da cuenta de que leyó los votos hacia atrás, y Eraser cree que esta es una broma de los tontos de abril, pero X dice que no quiso leerlos de esa manera. Nublado le consuela, diciendo que todo el mundo comete errores. Puffball then breaks Stapy's promise and eats the feet of Foldy and Bell. Nickel asks puffball to save him something, and thanks him when he listens to cake. El desafío Donut está a punto de anunciar el noveno concurso cuando de repente X lo interrumpe y le pregunta si podría elegir el concurso. Donut está de acuerdo, pero luego X experimenta dificultades al llegar al desafío. El libro trata de asegurarle algo, pero él la interrumpe y dice que puede hacerlo. Cuando mira alrededor y ve cestas y pelotas, decide que el desafío debe ser el baloncesto. El baloncesto se acerca a X, habiendo escuchado su nombre, pero X dice que no la llamó. Él procede a construir el área de desafío. BARF bag asks X if he could clarify what the challenge really is, and then X says the challenge was to pressure the team buzzers used in the previous episode when weighing the baskets. Meanwhile, Bleh Book and Teardrop-has no luck throwing the balls. Gaty, annoyed, wants someone to specialize in throwing. Firey throws a ball, only to drop it. Coiny picks it up and throws it. He misses and hits the cloudy window again, and the recommended characters for this episode.